A conventional composite electronic device of this type is configured, as shown in FIG. 9, by stacking a plurality of magnetic layers 1 made of a magnetic material and a plurality of varistor layers 2 made of a varistor material. The magnetic layers 1 and a plurality of conductors 3 formed inside of these magnetic layers 1 constitute an inductor 4. Besides, the varistor layers 2 and a plurality of internal conductors 5 formed inside of these varistor layers 2 constitute a varistor portion 6. The inductor 4 functions as a noise filter, and the varistor portion 6 functions as a portion for regulating static electricity which discharges an electrostatic pulse when this electrostatic pulse is applied.
As the prior-art document information related to the present invention, for example, Patent Document 1 is known.
In the conventional composite electronic device, the inductor 4 and the varistor portion 6 are placed one over another. This causes the problem of making harder in thinning the device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-250309